opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
DEMOCRATS FLAWED MESSAGE
by Jaxhawk The Democrats on the platform are trying to sell another lie to the American people. They say it is time for a change, because the Country is going the "wrong Way"! What they fail to remind us is that they are responsible for the USA going in the wrong way. From a predominantly Judeo-Christian country with morals and principles, the Democrats have consistently led us down the path to a country that is Secular, humanistic and Godless! They also show there divisive principals in the way they arranged the "forums" in Denver. They separated group discussions by special interest. Gay-Lesbian, Hispanic, Native American, women's forum and many others. This only emphasizes the ploy of the Democrats to use victimization and hatred as tolls for the election campaign. The party that has as it's priorities abortion rights, reproductive freedom and full support for Roe-Wade, is responsible for the 80% of Americans that think the country is going the wrong way!Their negative opinion of Congress is even greater!! The RINOS are complicit in this degradation of a once proud and free Republic, but the Congressional Democrats and the "hard Core" left members of the Supreme Court are the ones who have taken us to a country that kills over a million unborn and partially born babies each year, allows people to burn our symbol of freedom, the flag, and allows rampant pornography to be displayed in all public places under the false guise of "free speech"! There is a call to "change" by the Obama minions. But the change they offer is Bills like "Employees Free Choice Act", which if passed will take away the secret ballot in all Union organizing votes. Increased taxes,spending programs with the stink of Socialism, and more inflation. Thanks to the profligate spending of the Congress over the last 20 years we have experienced inflation to the point where it now takes $185.99 to purchase the same goods as could be bought in 1988 for $100.00. source: US Department of Commerce web site. Democrats shout that unemployment is rampant! It is a lie! There are some cities and states where the unemployment is very high. Most are in the rust belt, where Union demands on employers have driven the jobs out of the Country. Here in my home town of Jacksonville, Florida, the unemployment 4.4%. The national unemployment rate is currently 5.7%. Too high, but nothing compared with the Socialist governed EU countries of Germany with 7.3%, France with 7.8% and Spain with 9.1% unemployment! When they talk of unemployment, the Deamoncrats seldom mention the porous borders that have allowed over 20 million illegals to come into the unemployment statistics. They do not talk about their consistent failure to address the stopping of this "tidal wave", for fear of offending their Hispanic supporters! Presidential nominee Barrack Obama is nothing less than a re-worked 60's radical with ties to a corrupt Chicago political history. He reads eloquently when using a teleprompter, as he will do tonight. But when asked unscripted questions. He stammers for answers, for fear he will expose his true radical roots and feelings. I believe that is why he refuse to debate McCain in other than the three debates scheduled, for which you can expect the Lame Stream Media moderators will throw "powder puff" question at him! http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/00082e57/ http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/000awbt1/ http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/00099fd3/ http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/000ax223/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 28, 2008 Category: August 2008 Category: democrats Opinions Category: economy Opinions Category: change Opinions Category: opinions Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.